Accidentally in love
by Link9
Summary: FANFIC TERMINEE ! Huis clos dans un cachot. Deux personnes s'affrontent, l'une bourreau, l'autre victime... Les deux adversaires vont se pousser dans leur retranchements, avançant sur la limite fragile entre la raison et la folie. CHAPITRE 8 UPLOADE
1. Première entrevue

Bonjour à tous,

Bon, je suis au boulot, je ne peux donc faire des uploades de Par Merlin ou Protection Rapprochée.

Cependant, j'ai quasiment fini cette petite fic, alors je me permet de vous poster le premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore comment elle va se finir, ni où elle va m'emmener, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En tout casn je pense que c'est la plus travaillé et la plus intéressante de mes histoires. Peut-être parce qu'elle est plus noire… Bref, assez parlé, découvrez plutôt par vous-même !

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR…. Pas juste !

Rating : R, et c'est justifié je pense.

Paring : Euh… pour le moment, j'en sais encore trop rien !

* * *

**Accidentally in love**

**Chapitre 1 : Première entrevue**

Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette pièce sombre et humide ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps écoulé, n'ayant aucun repaire, pas même celui de la course du soleil. Enfermée dans le noir, avec pour seule compagnie quelques rats, son estomac gargouillait, son corps frissonnait. Elle avait faim, froid, soif, et chaque parcelle de peau, chaque muscle, chaque nerf lui renvoyait une douleur insoutenable. Elle plissa les yeux et regarda ses jambes. La saleté et le sang séché prouvaient que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était cloîtrée ici. Et combien de jours avait-elle été inconsciente ?

Aucun bruit, aucune lumière. Entièrement seule dans l'obscurité et le silence, elle se concentrait pour essayer de sortir de cette situation. Si ses ennemis croyaient la rendre folle, c'était peine perdue. Elle avait toujours aimé le silence totale, et l'absence de lumière n'était en aucun cas une gêne. Elle pensa un moment jouer la folle, pour endormir la méfiance de ses adversaires. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas avoir des débutants en face d'elle, alors elle laissa tomber cette possibilité.

Il lui fallait réfléchir, remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Cela était flou dans sa mémoire. Elle essayait de se souvenir, mais seuls quelques flashs d'explosions, de corps morts lui revenaient à l'esprit. Et si, une personnalité marquante. Une femme, aux grands pouvoirs. Qu'elle connaissait... Mais qui ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Accrochée par les mains au mur au moyen de chaînes solides et glacées, elle n'avait pas la possibilité de se mouvoir à sa guise. Évidemment, sa baguette avait été confisquée. Ses ennemis avaient été très prudents, car l'ensemble de la communauté magique connaissait les ravages qu'elle pouvait faire avec ce simple bout de bois.

La porte de la cellule où elle était enfermée s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer la lumière. Elle ferma les yeux brusquement, un mal de tête l'envahissant. Elle voulut porter la main à son visage mais ne put le faire, gênée dans ses mouvements par les chaînes de fer. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

Buvez ça ! demanda sèchement une voix féminine.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et réprima un mouvement de stupeur. La femme en face d'elle porta un verre d'eau à ses lèvres desséchées, et elle se retint de boire la totalité du contenu. Une fois désaltérée, elle examina la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Des longs cheveux noirs, aussi noir que sa robe de sorcier, un regard pénétrant... Pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ? Pourquoi avait-elle été envoyée, alors qu'il y avait tant d'autres larbins à faire travailler ?

Granger, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda froidement la femme.

Non... murmura-t-elle.

Hermione pensa avec amertume que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne savait pas répondre à une question.

Réfléchissez, Granger... Vous m'avez habituée à mieux par le passé, répliqua sèchement la femme.

Hermione se tut quelques instants, puis foudroya son interlocutrice du regard.

Vous m'avez capturée parce que je vous dérange, car je suis un des meilleures éléments des adversaires que vous avez tant de mal à vaincre. Mais vous n'y arriverez pas ! Foi d'Hermione, je vous écraserai tous jusqu'au dernier...

La femme secoua la tête, et haussa les épaules.

Vous me dégoûtez, vous et vos sbires... continua la jeune femme. Ils ne réfléchissent pas, vous suivent comme des moutons de Panurge, et vous allez les mener dans le ravin, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte... Et nous aurons gagné.

La femme la regarda, puis éclata de rire.

Vous pouvez parler. De chaque côté de la frontière, les hommes sont manipulés. A eux de décider s'ils veulent l'être par le mal ou par le bien.

J'ai choisi mon camps... dit fièrement Hermione.

Et moi le mien... Je regrette que vous ne soyez pas du notre, nous aurions pu gagner cette guerre rapidement.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard.

Et pour répondre à votre question, en effet, vous êtes un danger pour nous, mais surtout pour vous même. Vous ne contrôlez qu'en partie vos pouvoirs... Quel gâchis. Nous aurions tellement pu vous apprendre ! Enfin, je suis étonnée que vous n'ayez pas vu cet aspect de la situation.

Je vous fais peur... sourit Hermione.

Oui et non, répondit froidement la femme. Vous faites peur, mais au fond de vous, vous savez que vos connaissances et votre puissance ont toujours effrayés vos compagnons, même dans votre jeunesse. Cependant, vous ne m'impressionnez guère. Des jeunes filles qui veulent jouer aux héroïnes, j'en ai vu beaucoup d'autre...

Je suis bien plus que ça... Vous me sous-estimez ! ragea Hermione.

Oui, vous avez raison... Vous êtes bien plus que ça, et c'est pourquoi nous vous avons tendu un piège...

Hermione sourit de manière victorieuse.

Mais ne faite pas votre belle, vous êtes tombée sur plus fort que vous. La preuve, vous croupissez dans ces cachots...

Rendez moi ma baguette et je vous ferai ramper à mes pieds. Vous m'implorerez ! hurla l'ancienne gryffondor en tirant sur ses chaînes.

La femme ne recula pas d'un millimètre et regarda la prisonnière.

Vous savez parfaitement que vous ne ferez jamais le poids face à moi. Et de toute façon, je suis convaincue que vous serez incapable de me faire du mal...

Vous délirez ! Je vous écraserai.

La femme soupira.

Je repasserai vous voir plus tard, Granger.

Je m'en passerai volontiers !

Moi aussi, je vous assure. Mais j'ai des informations à vous faire dire, et sachez que j'emploierai tous les moyens pour les obtenir.

Je vous hais... articula Hermione.

Moi pas, et c'est la différence entre nous. Vous êtes une gamine, vous vous laissez emporter par vos émotions. Moi non. C'est pour cela que je gagnerai toujours sur vous... Sur ce, je vous laisse réfléchir à votre position... peu confortable. Je préfère être à ma place plutôt qu'à la votre...

Les rôles vont bientôt s'inverser... grogna Hermione.

Je ne crois pas... A bientôt, Granger. Et d'ici là, profitez de... la vue ! Ajouta la femme en souriant à moitié.

Adieu, professeur McGonagall, répliqua froidement la jeune femme.

La porte se ferma, rendant Hermione au silence, à l'obscurité, à sa solitude. Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! La suite est déjà tapée, alors n'hésitez pas à mettre la petite review qui fait plaisir !

A très bientôt pour les mises à jour de mes autres fics,

Bisous,

Léo


	2. Torture psychologique

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je fais une petite mise à jour rapide du bureau, alors pas de rar. En tout cas, je remercie tous mes revieweurs, ainsi que mes lecteurs anonymes. Je souhaite vous apporter quelques renseignements sur cette fic qui ne ressemble à aucune de mes autres histoires. J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de plus noir, de plus adulte. Il n'y a pas d'action à proprement parler, l'intérêt de cette histoire (s'il y en a un…mdr) résulte dans la psychologie et l'approche des personnages. Cette histoire est finie, comportant neuf chapitres en tout, et une suite est en cours d'écriture.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : Fanfiction ne prend plus en compte les tirets pour les dialogues... GRRR !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Torture psychologique...**

Hermione fut réveillée par les grognements de son estomac. Les membres de l'ordre du phénix lui avaient donné une assiette de soupe, mais ne lui avaient pas détaché les poignets. Elle n'avait donc pas pu se restaurer. C'était Ron qui lui avait apporté son maigre repas. Le jeune auror était entré la tête haute dans le cachot, mais était ressorti la queue entre les jambes. Il faut avouer qu'Hermione avait pris un malin plaisir à lui faire peur, à le perturber, l'emmenant lentement sur le chemin de l'hystérie. Elle lui avait raconté avec plaisir la torture qu'avait subie Ginny. Cette dernière, paraît-il, était dans un état critique à Sainte Mangouste depuis. Et c'était précisément ce pour quoi elle s'était retrouvée avec l'ordre entier à ses trousses.

Une violente convulsion la prit. Elle se colla au mur et se força à respirer calmement. Les tremblements nerveux secouaient tout son corps. Elle était en pleine descente, et Drago n'était pas la pour lui fournir sa dose. Le jeune serpentard la fournissait depuis le milieu de sa septième année, et il ne s'était pas passé une seule journée depuis trois ans où elle n'avait pas eu sa ligne.

Ce n'était pas de la vulgaire coke, comme chez les moldus. Non, c'était une poudre magique, assez chère, à forte accoutumance, mais qui ne provoquait pas de mort par overdose. D'ailleurs, Hermione ne s'était jamais demandé qu'elles puissent être les effets secondaires. A la mort de ses parents, dans un accident de voiture, elle s'était renfermée dans sa peine, dans sa haine. Et Drago arriva, proposant ce remède, pour alléger ses souffrances. La préfète en chef n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Plusieurs mauvaises langues diraient qu'à cet instant a commencé sa descente aux enfers, mais Hermione avait l'impression de revivre. Elle s'était fixée de nouveaux buts dans la vie, le premier étant d'exterminer le saoulard qui avait tué ses parents.

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière violente aveugla Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux, la tête douloureuse, le corps meurtri, mais l'esprit vif. Non, ils ne l'auraient pas comme ça, elle était bien plus intelligente qu'eux. Et bien plus résistante...

Granger... Toujours pas décidé à parler ? Demanda McGonagall en faisant apparaître un fauteuil confortable.

Elle le mit en face d'Hermione et s'assit avec aise, comme si elle était devant un bon feu de cheminée. Et Hermione brûlait d'un désir de vengeance intense.

Toujours pas, McGonagall... Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

Je ne vous le dirai pas... Vous donnez des repères retarderaient votre rémission, ce que je ne souhaite pas... répondit le professeur avec assurance.

Vous perdez votre temps... cracha Hermione. Albus ne doit pas vous tenir en estime pour vous envoyer dans un cachot humide au lieu de combattre...

Je ne le vois pas comme ça... Il sait pertinemment que vous êtes une forte tête, et il juge que je suis la seule apte à vous faire parler...

Hermione ricana, mais fut interrompue par un quinte de toux.

Vous savez, Dumbledore vous connaît mieux que vous ne pouvez le croire...

Ce vieux fou ne connaît rien... Il ne fait que de mauvaises suppositions, rien de plus !

Je ne vous ferai pas changer d'avis... Discutons un peu. Vous souvenez vous de la manière dont on vous a capturé ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

Je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que, d'ici peu de temps, je mettrai les voiles, après vous avoir tous exterminés.

C'est cela oui... Je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Le jeune Potter, au cours d'une rixe à Gringott's, a eu le bonheur de tuer Bellatrix Lestrange, vengeant ainsi Sirius Black, les Londubas, et bien d'autres personnes...

Il paiera pour ce meurtre ! S'exclama Hermione avec véhémence.

Mais bien sûr... Ensuite, pour rendre le coup, vous avez tendu un piège à Ginny Weasley, et l'avait torturé et laissé pour morte. Par ailleurs, pendant les sévices que vous lui avez infligés, vous avez laissé apparaître quelques penchants pour lesquels je ne me serai jamais doutée. Bref, suite à cela, l'ordre au grand complet a suivi vos traces pendant plusieurs jours, découvrant ainsi votre lieu de résidence, si on peut appeler un tel bouge de cette manière...

Je trouve mon appartement très coquet... répondit froidement Hermione.

McGonagall renifla dédaigneusement.

Un vulgaire squatte de drogués, dans un quartier mal famé. Quand nous sommes entrés, il y avait des moldus en overdose, des femmes qui devaient trimbaler je ne sais combien de maladies vénériennes, et vous au milieu, avec le jeune Malefoy, en plein « trip ». Il a été dur de vous attraper, je dois l'avouer...

Qu'est devenu Drago ? Demanda l'ancienne préfète.

A vous de deviner... répondit mystérieusement Minerva.

DITE LE MOI ! Hurla Hermione.

Hummm... Non.

JE VOUS HAIS !

Vous perdez déjà votre sang froid ? Je savais bien que vous ne seriez pas à la hauteur...

Tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable... Détache-moi !

Oh non, mais je pense que vous commencez à saisir la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Ici, vous n'êtes rien, et je suis tout. Alors soyez coopérante, et je verrai pour vous donner un petit traitement de faveur.

Ne te fiche pas de moi, salope !

Il n'y a que les gens de peu d'esprit qui n'ont que les injures à la bouche... Je vais donc vous laisser, je ne discute pas avec les imbéciles... répondit McGonagall en se levant.

Je suis l'élève la plus brillante que Poudlard ait connu !

Cela fut peut-être vrai dans le passé, mais aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes qu'une ratée, une pauvre droguée qui sert aveuglément un sorcier qui se moque de ses larbins...

Je suis son bras droit ! C'est pour ça que vous m'avez capturée !

Il y a du vrai dans ce que vous dite... Oui, vous êtes le bras droit de Voldemort, mais vous avez remplacé une folle psychopathe. Quelle promotion ! Ajouta McGonagall, narquoise. A ce que je constate, Voldemort est peu regardant quand au choix de ses collaborateurs. Une folle, une junkie dépravée... Vous parlez de bras droit ? Plutôt un moignon, à mon avis.

Hermione, soufflée par l'insulte, voulut se lever, mais les chaînes l'en empêchèrent.

Vous me le paierez McGonagall !

On en reparlera... A bientôt Granger.

Le professeur quitta la place, laissant devant la prisonnière le fauteuil. Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'asseoir dessus, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Elle cria sa rage, et s'affaissa sur le sol du cachot.

Combien de temps avait et allait durer ce manège ? Elle n'en pouvait plus... Ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, assouvir son envie de drogue, et ensuite mourir.

* * *

La suite bientôt, si beaucoup de reviews ! 

Bisous,

Link


	3. Au bord de l'agonie

**ARRGGGGGGHHHH ! Deux semaines d'interdiction ! Deux fics supprimées ! Je suis verte de rage ! Désolée pour les fans de par Merlin, mais elle ne sera pas republiée sur ffnet… En tout cas, je continue mes Hermione/Minerva.**

**Pas de RAR, car j'ai plein d'update à faire.**

**Bisous et merci à tous mes revieweurs !**

**Chapitre 3 : Au bord de l'agonie**

Hermione était en sueur. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis la dernière visite de McGonagall. Cela remontait à combien de temps ? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Elle n'était plus capable de compter les minutes, les heures qui s'écoulaient inexorablement. Cela la rendait folle. McGonagall était proche du but. La jeune femme rechignait à se l'avouer, mais son ancienne directrice la connaissait mieux que personne. Seule le manque de notion du temps pouvait perturber l'ancienne préfète.

Le manque de drogue s'immisçait dans ses veines, dans son esprit. Elle voulait se taper la tête contre le mur tellement le besoin était pressent, violent. Il lui fallait sa dose, immédiatement. Des sueurs froides la parcouraient, tandis que son front était brûlant. Ses cheveux habituellement ébouriffés lui collaient aux tempes. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une simple cigarette, ou tout autre chose qui pourrait combler son vide, son manque de stupéfiant. Elle fumerait même un sachet de thé, si cela pouvait la calmer.

McGonagall choisit ce moment pour entrer, et Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde pour cacher son état fragile. Elle devait se montrer forte, faire semblant que cette situation ne la gênait pas outre mesure. Elle avait toujours été bonne comédienne, mais cela marcherait-il cette fois-ci, alors qu'elle était loin d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Alors Granger, il paraît que vous hurler à plein poumon ces derniers temps ? Demanda le professeur sans préambule.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, et croisa négligemment les jambes.

On vous aura mal renseigné, McGonagall, répliqua froidement Hermione.

Vous êtes toujours sur la défensive ?

Je pense que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes...

Si peu, si peu... Après tout, vous êtes retenue prisonnière dans de bonnes conditions...

Vous vous fichez de moi ?

Dois-je vous rappeler comment Voldemort traite ses opposants ? Demanda froidement McGonagall.

Hermione se tut, et foudroya son ancienne directrice du regard. McGonagall haussa les sourcils, et afficha un demi sourire.

Vous n'avez pas l'air en grande forme, ma chère... Vous manquerait-il quelque chose ?

Oui... vous n'auriez pas une cigarette, par hasard ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton détaché.

Non, mais j'ai mieux... rétorqua Minerva.

Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit sachet blanc. Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et tendit la main.

Donnez moi cela ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Il me semble vous avoir appris à dire s'il vous plaît ? Plaisanta Minerva.

DONNEZ-MOI CE SACHET !

En manque Hermione ? Moi qui pensais que vous n'aviez pas de faiblesse, je suis déçue...

Je veux cette poudre !

Vous n'êtes qu'une merde sans volonté Granger... Cette déchéance, alors que vous étiez promis à un avenir brillant, à cause de ça, c'est indigne de la personne que j'avais appris à apprécier... Tant pis !

Minerva jeta le sachet à terre, et le fit brûler d'un coup de baguette. Hermione s'effondra au sol en hurlant.

Vous êtes pathétique, Granger... dit froidement Minerva.

Je vous hais, je vous exècre, je vous tuerai... murmura l'ancienne préfète en se tapant doucement la tête contre les dalles froides.

Vous me parliez de cigarette ? Le seul fumeur est Ron Weasley, et je doute qu'il vous fera cette faveur. Il va falloir que vous serriez les dents...

Et la convention de Genève, vous connaissez ? Demanda abruptement Hermione.

Elle n'est pas applicable dans le monde sorcier, vous m'en voyez navrée...

Je suis moldu de naissance... J'exige être jugée par eux...

Ah oui, je crains que votre demande ne puisse aboutir... J'ai ici un formulaire signé par le ministre de la justice moldu qui explique que vous êtes sous notre entière responsabilité, et que nous sommes les seuls aptes à vous juger... Bien essayé, Granger.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle était coincée dans le monde sorcier, mais préférait mourir plutôt que d'avouer ce que l'ordre recherchait à savoir.

Au fait, dès demain, vous serez transférée à Azkaban... poursuivit Minerva.

La jeune femme se mit à rire de manière hystérique.

Je vous signale que l'ordre a reprit la forteresse des mains de Voldemort pas plus tard qu'hier matin...

Hermione fut coupée dans son fou rire. Son maître n'avait pu perdre la célèbre prison. C'était impossible !

VOUS MENTEZ ! Hurla-t-elle.

Oui... Vous êtes déjà à Azkaban, répliqua Minerva.

L'ancienne gryffondor était perdue. Où était la vérité ? Où commençait le mensonge ? Elle ne savait plus où elle était, ignorant le jour, l'heure... Ses notions d'espace, de temps étaient inexistantes. Elle n'avait plus aucun repère. Et cette femme... McGonagall la manipulait, la torturait. En tirait-elle du plaisir ? Elle ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Minerva se leva et regarda Hermione.

Il commence à faire frais ici... Je vous laisse. A bientôt, Granger...

Le professeur quitta la pièce, laissant la prisonnière seule une fois de plus. Hermione se colla contre le mur, et d'un geste brusque, heurta violemment et intentionnellement sa tête contre le mur. Elle sentit le sang chaud couler le long de sa nuque avant de tomber évanouie.

Bon, on se motive ! Je mets bientôt la suite ! Bisous à toutes et à tous !

Link9


	4. Cure de désintox

Bonsoir à tous !

Voilà le chap 4. Je l'ai uploadé rapidement, j'espère que vous êtes content ! Mdr

Le Saut de l'Ange : Je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre t'enthousiasmera autant ! Bisous

Jwulee : Tous ces compliments me font rougir ! Bisous ma grande et à plus sur le net !

Faith-therenegade : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu la trouveras aussi intéressante que les autres chapitres. Bisous

Olympe Maxime : Tu vas vraiment me faire rougir ! Bisous ma grande et merci pour la review !

Miliem : Et oui, mon banissement est fini. ENFIN ! Je sais, c'est un peu court, mais voilà la suite ! Bisous et bonne lecture.

Mina13 : Voilà la suite ! Ca a été assez rapide ? Mdr. Bonne lecture, et merci pour la review!

Grind : Merci et bonne lecture !

Lau : McGo qui rend Herm maboul : c'est le but recherché... mouhéhéhéhé ! Mdr. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Titus de Mystique : Elle va encore souffrir Hermione, t'inquiète pas ! Bisous mon grand et à bientôt !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Cure de désintox**

Hermione se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir le crâne fendu. Elle se mit doucement en position assise et appuya son dos contre le mur gelé. Ses vêtements dégoulinaient de sang, et son visage en été couvert. Elle tenta de l'essuyer péniblement, mais il avait coagulé. Elle gémit de douleur, et les tremblements nerveux la reprirent. Il lui fallait sa dose, son envie devenait de plus en plus forte. La douleur lui tenaillait le ventre, c'était insupportable.

Elle soupira. Pourquoi son maître n'était-il pas venu la chercher ? Et Drago ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Elle s'allongea sur le sol humide et toussa avec difficulté. Elle était abandonnée de tous, sans repère, dans l'incertitude la plus totale. Jamais elle n'avait connu de situation plus pénible. Et pourtant, des horreurs, elle en avait vécues.

Une larme dévala sa joue, pour atterrir dans le creux de son cou, se mêlant au sang séché. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pleuré ? Depuis la mort de ses parents, qui remontait à trois ans de cela. Elle se souvenait avec précision cette tragédie. Elle rentrait de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Arrivée à la gare King Cross, elle n'avait pas vu la voiture de ses parents. Elle s'était dit qu'ils avaient dû avoir un rendez-vous de dernière minute, et elle avait prit un taxi. En arrivant devant chez elle, des policiers l'attendaient. Une fois dans le salon, ils lui avaient appris la mauvaise nouvelle.

Hermione les avait rapidement congédié, et n'était pas sorti de chez elle de toutes les vacances, s'alimentant peu, buvant énormément. En rentrant à Poudlard, elle n'avait prévenu personne, et ses amis n'avaient pas remarqué sa douleur. Harry était perturbé par l'influence grandissante de Voldemort, Ron et Ginny à fond dans leur quidditch. Et McGonagall ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ?

Hermione lui en voulait. Tout était de sa faute. Si sa directrice lui avait tendu la main, elle n'en serait pas la aujourd'hui. Hermione la respectait, l'admirait, l'aimait même, et le professeur l'avait ignorée au moment où elle avait besoin d'aide. Le seul qui l'avait comprise était Drago. Il lui avait ouvert le monde des ténèbres, du pouvoir, de la puissance... Et Hermione ne l'en remercierait jamais assez.

TOUT EST DE VOTRE FAUTE MINERVA ! hurla Hermione en tapant du poing contre le mur.

Vous m'avez appelé ? murmura une voix dans l'ombre.

Hermione tressaillit. Depuis quand était-elle dans la salle ? Et où était-elle ? Ses yeux balayèrent le cachot, sans rien voir.

Un problème, Granger ? Demanda calmement Minerva.

Oui... ça ne se fait pas d'espionner les gens, répliqua froidement Hermione.

Je ne vous espionne pas, loin de moi cette pensée... Je m'assurai que tout se passait bien...

Dans le meilleur des mondes... murmura Hermione.

En tout cas, je vois que vous avez bien dormi... remarqua Minerva, sardonique.

A merveille, répliqua froidement la jeune femme. Le sol est très confortable, vous devriez essayer...

Vous êtes bien aimable, mais je vous le laisse... Je préfère mon lit baldaquin.

Ca partait d'un bon sentiment...

Hermione ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à un matelas confortable.

Quand allez-vous cracher le morceau Hermione ? Plus vite vous aurez avoué, plus vite vous bénéficierez d'un meilleur traitement...

Oui, la mort par exemple... murmura la jeune femme.

Ne nous confondez pas avec votre association de dégénérés... Nous ne tuons pas nos prisonniers...

J'avais oublié que vous préférez les offrir aux détraqueurs. Mais vous n'en avez plus la possibilité grâce à mon m...à Voldemort.

Hermione ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle n'avait plus envie d'appeler Voldemort "maître". A quoi cela rimait-il ? Elle secoua doucement la tête, mais grimaça de douleur.

Dites-nous où il se cache, et je vous fais sortir de cette cellule sordide. Je vous en fais la promesse...

Vos promesses ne valent rien, Minerva... Elles n'ont jamais rien values... Et sortez de la pénombre, j'aime voir à qui je m'adresse !

McGonagall sortit de l'obscurité, un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme se promit un jour de lui ôter.

Puis-je connaître les promesses que je vous ai faite et que vous prétendez non tenues, Hermione ?

De toutes façons, vous vous en fichez éperdument...

Non, vous vous trompez Hermione... Je suis une femme de parole, et je met un point d'honneur à tenir mes engagements... répliqua doucement Minerva.

Hermione fut envahie par une vague de fureur. Elle perdit tout contrôle d'elle même.

Tu m'as abandonnée ! Tu m'as laissée alors que j'avais besoin de toi ! C'est de ta faute si j'ai endossé la cagoule ! Je voulais me venger de toi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Minerva resta debout, et croisa les bras, le visage impassible.

Vous vous trompez Hermione... Je ne vous ai jamais laissée tomber. Vous vous êtes éloignée de moi... vous rendant inaccessible. Vous saviez que la porte de mon bureau était toujours ouverte pour vous, et jamais vous n'avez pris la peine de la franchir. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous...

Evidemment ! Rejetez la faute sur moi... Vous pensez que c'est évident pour une adolescente de 18 ans de venir demander de l'aide ? Vous me voyez, débarquer dans votre bureau, ou dans vos appartements en pleine nuit, hurlant mon chagrin et mon désespoir ? Mes parents sont morts, assassiné par un moldu alcoolique, et vous n'êtes même pas venu me voir !

Vous ne l'aviez dit à personne, Hermione... Nous l'avons su qu'après votre départ de Poudlard, par le ministère de la magie. Les services sociaux en avaient après vous, et Arthur Weasley a arrangé la situation... Mais trop tard, à ce que nous avons pu constater...

Vous n'avez pas cherché à savoir... murmura Hermione.

Vous n'avez pas cherché à le faire savoir... Vous avez préféré parler à un mangemort et vous droguer que venir me voir... Et pourtant, vous saviez que j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour vous éviter de souffrir... et ce n'est pas de la drogue que je vous aurais proposé, mais du réconfort, une épaule pour pleurer, une écoute pour vous soulager... de l'amour pour vous remettre sur les rails...

Les deux femmes se regardèrent sans animosité particulière, mais envahie d'une grande lassitude.

De toute façon, c'est le passé. Nous sommes dans deux camps différents à présent, Minerva... Je fais mon travail, vous faite le votre...

Il ne tient qu'à vous de changer de voie Hermione. Vous savez, Severus est passé par là avant vous, et il s'en est tiré grâce à Dumbledore... Faite-moi confiance, je peux vous aider...

HORS DE QUESTION ! Hurla Hermione, usant du peu de fierté qui lui restait. Finissons-en... Vous savez que je ne vous dirai rien... Vous le savez depuis le début...

En effet... murmura McGonagall. Mais j'espérai vous faire basculer du bon côté...

Espoir Vain !

L'espoir fait vivre...

Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais côté... Il n'y a que la puissance...

Vous vous trompez... Il y a bien d'autre chose à découvrir, à vivre... Laissez-vous cette chance.

Non, j'ai tout perdu, et je ne trahirai pas les quelques amis qu'il me reste... Faite votre travail, Minerva.

Le professeur fixa son ancienne élève, tourna rapidement les talons et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Hermione étouffa un sanglot et s'endormit à même le sol, épuisée, tourmentée, au bord de la nausée.

* * *

La suite bientôt si plein de reviews ! Bisous à toutes et à tous,

Link9


	5. Un maigre espoir

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec un ouveau chapitre de cette fic glauque ! Comm j'ai du temps devant moi, une petite RAR !**

**Jwulee : Merci pour ta review ma grande ! Ent out cas, tu me manques sur msn ? Quand pourrais-je à nouveau lire ta prose ? Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Kyana HLD : Voilà al suite. Alors, heureuse ? Mdr Bisous et à plus !**

**Manion : Merci pour la review et désolée du retard. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! Bonne lecture et bisou !**

**Titus de Mystique : Et oui, miss je sais tout ne siat pas tout ! C'est la grande nouvelle du jour ! Mdr En tout cas, autre nouvelle : il n'y aura pas de cul dans cette histoire. Que du psycho ! Désolée ! Bonen elcture et à plus sur le forum !**

**Grind : Merci. Voilà la suite ! Bisous**

**Mina13 (x2): LOL ! Merci pour ta review ! Voilà le chap, avec un peu de retard quant au délai que tu m'as fixé. Vraiment désolée ! Bisosu et bonne lecture.**

**Dinah : Pour répondre à ta question, je suis en cours d'écriture d'un polar. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments. Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Didi : Je pense aussi que c'est un de mes meilleurs écrits. En tout cas, dans un genre complètement différent, mais que j'aime bien. Bisous et à plus !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un maigre espoir**

Hermione était réveillée depuis longtemps, et attendait avec impatience la visite de McGonagall. Elle avait prit goût à ces discussions. Elles étaient la seule chose qui la maintenant sur la mince frontière entre la folie et la raison. Elle pensait que, grâce à son ancien professeur, il restait encore une parcelle d'être humain en elle.

Mais que faisait-elle bon sang ? Non pas qu'Hermione voulait lui avouer quoique ce soit d'intéressant pour l'ordre, elle désirait juste parler, converser, activer ses cordes vocales. Etait-ce trop demandé ? Apparemment… Minerva se faisait attendre.

« C'est bien une femme ! » pensa amèrement Hermione en bougeant légèrement, ce qui fit un horrible bruit métallique.

Elle ferma les yeux. Ses poignets étaient en sang, la chair étant à vif à cause des chaînes. Elle se sentait somnolente, personne n'ayant pris la peine de soigner sa blessure à la tête. Seul point positif à la situation : la sensation de manque était toujours présente, mais moindre. Elle avait toujours envie d'une dose, mais ne tuerait plus père et mère pour l'avoir. Elle était entrain de se désintoxiquer malgré elle, de manière brutale et violente, et ne savait pas si c'était pour le mieux.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait leur faire ? Son état de manque avait été si violent qu'elle avait failli y passer. Mais ils s'en moquaient. Surtout elle… Minerva ne l'avait pas aidée, une fois de plus. Elle aurait pu claquer, cela ne lui aurait fait ni chaud, ni froid, Hermione en était convaincue. Alors, à quoi rimait le petit jeu auquel se livrait la directrice de gryffondor depuis l'arrivée de la mangemort ?

Hermione voulut se rendormir, mais elle sentait son état de santé alarmant. Elle hésitait. Si elle fermait les yeux, pourrait-elle un jour les rouvrir ? Elle soupira. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle aspirait au repos éternel, aussi elle s'allongea comme elle put et s'endormit difficilement, la douleur et l'envie de poudre n'aidant en rien.

Le réveil fut douloureux. Ses bras lui faisaient atrocement mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa douleur à la tête. Elle était encore en vie, et Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir. Elle s'assit doucement, dans ce bruit à présent habituel de chaîne.

"Bonjour Granger… Je me demandais si vous finiriez par vous réveiller…"

"Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que non…" murmura la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur McGonagall, assise sur son fauteuil, buvant une tasse de thé.

"Vous en voulez ?" proposa le professeur en désignant le liquide chaud et sucré.

"Non merci…" répondit Hermione alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

"Ne dite pas de bêtise… Vous n'avez rien bu depuis quelques temps…"

"Combien exactement ?" demanda la jeune femme.

McGonagall sourit.

"N'insistez pas, Granger… je ne vous donnerai aucune indication de temps."

"Vous voulez me rendre folle, avouez…"

"Vous faite erreur : vous êtes déjà folle."

"Loin de là, j'ai encore toute ma raison !" répliqua durement Hermione.

"Etes-vous sure que la situation que vous vivez n'est pas simplement un cauchemar, où le fruit d'un sort de contrôle de pensées ? Vous pensez être dans ce cachot sordide depuis un temps indéterminé… Si ça se trouve, vous êtes bien au chaud dans votre lit, profitant de l'effet de la drogue dans vos veines… Ou peut-être êtes-vous en plein combat dans ce même lieu contre moi, et j'ai utilisé un sort de magie noire…"

Hermione regardait le professeur avec hébétude. Elle ne savait quoi penser. Minerva faisait tout pour semer le doute dans son esprit, et cela commençait à porter ses fruits. Sa fatigue, la douleur lancinante, ses incertitudes, et son équilibre fragile firent qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol, en pleurant.

Le professeur ne bougea pas, continuant à siroter son thé. Hermione leva sur elle des yeux pleins de larme et de rage difficilement contenues.

"Je suis sûre que vous prenez votre pied à me voir dans cet état…"

"Détrompez-vous Granger. Je n'en tire aucun plaisir personnel. Je fais mon travail, comme vous me l'avez demandé lors de notre dernier entretien."

"Demandez une augmentation à Albus, vous le faite à merveille…" grogna la jeune femme. "Mais si je sombre dans la folie, vous ne tirerez rien de moi… Alors pourquoi faites-vous cela ?"

Minerva haussa les sourcils.

"De toutes façons, je ne tirerai rien de vous. Je le sais, vous le savez, arrêtez donc d'essayer de m'apitoyer. Si je suis ici, dans cet endroit et en votre compagnie qui me répugne, c'est que je dois vous mettre hors d'état de nuire. J'ai deux choix : soit vous vous rendez, soit je vous fais sombrer dans la pure folie, et vous finirez à Sainte Mangouste. Reste à voir ce qui sera le plus rapide…"

"Vous êtes un monstre…" grogna Hermione.

"Peut-être, mais du bon côté en tout cas…"

"Vous avez parfaitement votre place parmi les mangemorts, McGonagall. Vous êtes plus cruelle que Lucius et Dolohov réunis… Vous vous permettez de donner des leçons de grandeur, de morale. Mais vous êtes comme moi… Derrière votre respectabilité apparente, sommeil en vous une tortionnaire. La différence est que, mise à part Ginny, je n'ai jamais fait souffrir mes victimes. Je les tuais directement, proprement. Elles ne souffraient pas. Alors que vous…"

"Petit laïus intéressant, mais complètement inapproprié… Alors Granger, avez-vous réfléchi à notre dernière conversation ? Voulez-vous rester du côté de Voldemort, ou vous joindre à nous ?"

Hermione cracha à terre.

"Les deux se valent… Vous êtes le reflet politiquement correct de la monstruosité des mangemorts !"

"Analyse pertinente, mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question. A croire que vous êtes déficiente mentalement."

"Je ne me joindrai jamais à vous !" rétorqua froidement Hermione.

"Bien, vous croupirez à jamais dans cette cellule… C'est fort dommage."

Minerva se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter une fois de plus la pièce. Hermione tenta le tout pour le tout.

"Parce que vous pensiez que j'allais retourner ma veste comme si de rien n'était ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non, pas comme cela… Mais je croyais que vous comprendriez vos intérêts."

"Comme si les autres allaient m'accepter."

La directrice adjointe se tourna et planta son regard dans celui de la prisonnière.

"Rogue a fait des choses bien pires que vous… Et pourtant, il est respecté par tous les autres membres de l'ordre."

"Il est craint, vous voulez dire… Je l'ai vu quand j'étais à Poudlard. Il est traité en pariât. Il est peut-être respecté, mais pas aimé. A part Dumbledore, personne ne s'inquiète de lui. Il n'a pas un seul ami, alors qu'il en avait quand il servait Voldemort…"

"Je suis son amie, il le sait. Nous ne le montrons pas à Poudlard, mais il peut compter sur moi, comme vous pouviez le faire vous aussi…"

"Votre discours de bons sentiments mielleux ne marche pas avec moi, Minerva… Vous ne parviendrez jamais à rattraper vos erreurs passées…"

Le professeur soupira.

"Je n'ai commis aucune erreur, c'est vous qui persistez dans la faute. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je suis sûre que vous changerez d'avis… Un jour, vous n'aurez plus l'envie de baiser les pieds de cet abruti de Tom Jedusor…"

"Plutôt crever que d'embrasser le bas de la robe de Dumbledore…"

"Que vos souhaits soient exaucés… Au revoir, Granger…"

Minerva sortit en claquant la porte. Hermione se roula en boule, en proie à une angoisse insurmontable. Elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait encore longtemps face à cette femme de volonté. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé McGonagall sous ce jour, une femme impitoyable.

* * *

Une petite review pour la suite ? Bisous et à bientôt !

Link9


	6. Confutatis

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Petite update rapide, car je suis au taff !

Kyana HLD : Voilà al suite ! Alors, heureuse ? mdr Merci pour la review !

Le saut de l'ange : Vous faire tourner en bourrique ? Moi ? Jamais ! (petit sourire innocent pas du tout convainquant !) Tu verras bien ! Merci pour la review et gros bisous !

Jwulee : Coucou ma grande ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite de ta fic ! J'espère qu'elle viendra vite ! Au plaisir de te voir sur MSN. Bisous !

Olympe Maxime : Salut Robin ! Non, je ne parlais pas de toi, mais ça peut s'arranger ! Bisous ma grande et à ce soir !

Mina13 : Oui, à bientôt ! Je trouve que cette update là est rapide. QU'en penses-tu ? mdr Profite bien de tes vacances ! bisous

Didi : Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture et gros bisous ! Merci pour la review

Dinah : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent. Je te fais de gros bisous et te souhaite une bonne lecture ! A plus sur le forum !

Titusdemystique : Minerva n'a pas fini d'emmerder Hermione, tu verras par la suite mon grand ! Merci pour ta review. Je te fais de gros bisous !

Asmodée : Pas grave pour la review, ça m'en fait une de plus ! mdr. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, en espérant que tu accrocheras autant à ce chapitre qu'aux autres ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

Tyto27 : Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie de voir que les caractères des persos te plaisent. Je te fais un gros bisous et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Confutatis**

Hermione avait les sens engourdis. Elle dormait de plus en plus, et elle était venue à se demander si elle passait plus de temps endormie ou réveillé. N'ayant pas conscience du temps qui s'écoulait, elle n'aurait probablement jamais la réponse à cette interrogation.

Le manque était quasiment inexistant, et Hermione crut que cela ne serait jamais possible. Elle se sentait mieux, libre de ses pensées, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Certes, elle avait encore quelques spasmes de temps à autres, mais les crises énormes étaient passées, heureusement.

Profitant de son instant de lucidité, elle se mit à réfléchir aux dernières années écoulées. Que lui avait-il prit de s'engager au côté de Voldemort ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, loin de là. Avant la mort de ses parents, elle ne jurait que par l'ordre de phénix. Pourquoi se revirement brusque ? Que lui était-il passait par la tête ? Elle fronça les sourcils… Justement, avait-elle eu toute sa tête ?

Quand avait-elle commencé à sombrer dans les ténèbres ? La réponse à cette question lui sauta aux yeux. La drogue de Drago… Oui, c'était cela. Elle fit un effort pour se souvenir de sa première prise… Elle était seule dans le parc, derrière le terrain de quidditch. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, quand il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui avait proposé une ligne, arguant que ça la soulagerait. Elle avait accepté immédiatement, pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur insoutenable. Et en effet, ça avait marché. Le jeune serpentard lui avait offert son premier sachet, lui en promettant bien d'autres, pour se faire pardonner de sa conduite envers elle pendant des années.

Et à partir de là, tout avait changé. Elle se réveillait souvent le matin, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, sa mémoire présentant des défaillances alarmantes. Seules choses dont elle se rappelait parfaitement, c'était ses cours. Aucun défaut de ce côté-là. Et parallèlement, des idées assez extrémistes avaient envahie son esprit. Elle avait envie de tuer tous les moldus sans exception, de mettre la terre à feu et à sang. Elle s'était mise à pratiquer la magie noire avec Drago, ce qui avait augmenté considérablement sa puissance.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait apte à réfléchir, maîtresse de ses pensées. Elle avait lu, dans son adolescence, beaucoup de document sur les drogues dures, et plusieurs d'entre elles étaient utilisées pour des lavages de cerveau. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient faites avoir, et avaient servi des chef mafieux contre leur gré, mais sans en avoir conscience. Avait-elle été victime d'une machination pareille ? Oui, elle en était pratiquement sure.

La panique s'empara d'elle. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Les crimes qu'elle avait commis en grand nombre ne pouvaient être effacés, mais était-elle récupérable ? Pouvait-elle croire en McGonagall, elle qui proposait de l'aider ? Elle n'en était pas sure… Si Minerva était quelqu'un ayant à cœur ses intérêts, l'aurait-elle laissé moisir dans un tel trou, sans soin, et à moitié mourante ? Aurait-elle cherché à la rendre folle ?

Hermione ne savait plus en qui elle devait avoir confiance. McGonagall l'avait laissé tombé, alors elle s'était accrochée à l'amitié que Drago lui offrait. Mais maintenant, elle prenait conscience que le serpentard l'avait manipulé, pour l'enrôler dans les forces de Voldemort. ET maintenant, McGonagall alternait entre le rôle de bourreau et d'amie, de tortionnaire et de confidente. L'ancienne gryffondor supportait mal cela. Elle détestait les personnes qui soufflaient le chaud et le froid.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione tressaillit. Quel comportement devait-elle adopter face à son ancien professeur ? Devait-elle montrer qu'elle avait changé, ou devait-elle continuer de jouer la mangemort ?

McGonagall s'assit sur le fauteuil et croisa les bras. Hermione attendit qu'elle parle, mais cela ne vint pas. Elle l'observait en silence, le visage impassible. Quel était ce nouveau comportement ? Cela déplaisait à la jeune femme. Elle décida de jouer la carte du repentir. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle était sincère.

"Professeur ?" demanda Hermione doucement.

Si McGonagall fut surprise par le changement de ton de sa prisonnière, elle ne le montra pas.

"Il faut que vous m'aidiez… Je me suis rendue compte que… j'avais vraiment mal agi. J'ai été induite en erreur, et j'ai besoin de vous…"

Hermione attendait une réaction de la directrice adjointe, mais rien. Cette dernière ne parlait pas, ne réagissait pas. La jeune femme se demandait si elle l'avait entendu. Oui, assurément, mais pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Une vague de fureur la submergea, et elle ne put se contrôler.

"JE VOUS PARLE ! J'AI BESOIN DE VOUS !" hurla-t-elle à plein poumon, tirant sur ses chaînes.

Un craquement se fit entendre, et la jeune femme retint un cri de douleur. Elle avait tiré tellement fort que son poignet avait cassé. Elle se roula en boule, gémissant. McGonagall regardait ce spectacle, aucune émotion sur son visage de marbre.

"Aidez-moi, par pitié… S'il vous plaît, Minerva… Ne me laissez pas tomber une fois de plus…"

Le professeur se leva, et Hermione crut qu'elle allait venir la réconforter, lui parler, lui soigner son poignet, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi à ce moment précis pour avoir un simple geste d'attention. Mais elle s'était fourvoyée. McGonagall se dirigea lentement vers la porte du cachot, qu'elle ferma doucement.

Une fois de plus, Hermione se retrouva seule, couchée sur le sol froid et humide, une douleur lancinante la tenaillant. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait implosé. Comment Minerva avait-elle pu la laisser après ce qu'elle venait de dire ? C'était impossible, elle était sûrement entrain de rêver. Mais non, la douleur et la souffrance étaient bien réelles.

L'ancienne préfète ferma les yeux et ce fut une erreur. Les images de ses crimes passées envahirent son esprit. Les enfants assassinés devant leurs parents, les maisons incendiées, les marques des ténèbres, les attentats, les séances de tortures, les montées après une ligne et le pire : ce qu'elle avait fait à Ginny.

Elle se mit à hurler, complètement paniquée. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? La réalité lui sauta aux yeux. Elle était un monstre, une véritable ordure. Bonne à abattre, un point c'est tout. Et McGonagall avait du comprendre qu'elle était irrécupérable. Elle était prête à être d'accord avec cette analyse, mais elle savait que c'était faux. C'était la drogue qui l'avait rendu comme ça, et Drago. Certes, elle avait prise la poudre de son plein grès, mais elle ne pensait pas que les serviteurs de Voldemort en profiteraient pour la manipuler.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse comprendre à McGonagall qu'elle avait été victime d'une machination. Mais comment faire, maintenant que sa chance était passée ?

* * *

Une petite review pour l'auteur ? mdr

Bisous et à bientôt,

Link9


	7. Lacrimosa

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Pas de RAR cette fois ci, désolée, mais j'update du bureau ! Mais pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera le dernier, promis, je ferai une réponse à chacun !**

**Chapitre 7 : Lacrimosa**

Hermione ne pouvait dormir. Les visages des personnes qu'elle avait assassinés sauvagement hantaient son esprit. Ils défilaient sous ses yeux en une lente danse macabre. Elle crut devenir folle à plusieurs reprises, mais s'accrochait à l'espoir, sûrement vain, que McGonagall la tirerait se son enfer, tel Orphée arrachant Eurydice des flammes démoniaques, du tourment éternel.

Elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux depuis la dernière visite de Minerva. Ses yeux étaient cernés, sa peau pâle. L'envie de dormir était insupportable, mais Hermione ne voulait revivre en cauchemar les meurtres qu'elle avait perpétrés. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une semaine que son ancien professeur n'était pas venu. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que quelques heures ? Comment le savoir ?

- AMENEZ MOI MCGONAGALL ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il y avait du monde dans le couloir. Certes, ils ne faisaient aucun bruit, mais Hermione était persuadée qu'elle devait être surveillée.

- JE VAIS PARLER ! ALLEZ ME CHERCHER LE PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle croyait sombrer dans la folie, et elle ne pensait pas s'en tirer. Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour elle, pas même McGonagall. Elle était définitivement perdue. Une haine farouche s'emparait d'elle lentement, sûrement. Elle voulait la destruction de Voldemort, de ses mangemorts, de toutes les personnes qui l'avaient manipulée, utilisées contre sa volonté, pour commettre des actes ignobles. Elle était enfin prête à quitter la robe noire des criminels pour endosser celle austère de la justice. Mais l'ordre était-il prêt à l'accepter ?

Pourquoi Minerva n'était-elle pas encore là ? Que faisait les deux larbins dehors ? Dormaient-ils, ou avaient-ils eu la consigne de la rendre un peu plus hystérique ?

- HEY ! LES DEUX CONS ? VOUS ETES SOURDS ? ALLEZ ME CHERCHER MINERVA !

Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle était transis de froid.

« Surtout, ne pas dormir… » pensa-t-elle tendis que ses yeux se fermaient malgré elle.

Elle resta immobile un long moment, observant l'irrégularité des dalles de son cachot. Cette activité, peu passionnante, la maintenait à peu près éveillée.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Hermione eut un petit sourire. Cette fois, elle allait dire à McGonagall tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Et après, elle sortirait de cet endroit. Elle soupira de bonheur à la pensée d'un bain bien chaud, d'un lit confortable, d'une couette épaisse. Elle rêvait de quelques médicaments pour la soigner, d'un repas consistant et d'un litre de thé bien chaud. Et à la fin de cette discussion, elle aurait tout cela, elle en était sûre.

McGonagall s'assit sur le fauteuil et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, sans dire un mot. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissant. Il ne fallait pas que Minerva agisse comme la dernière fois, la jeune femme ne le supporterait pas.

- Professeur… Je vais tout vous dire sur Voldemort… Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez… murmura-t-elle.

McGonagall ne disait rien, se contenant d'observer la jeune femme. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je suis sincère... Je peux vous donner le nombre d'hommes qui composent sa garde personnel, leur nom. Je peux vous fournir un plan où se trouve l'endroit exact de leur planque...

La jeune femme espérait voir les lèvres de son ancien professeur se remuer, pour former des sons. Mais apparemment, elle n'était pas décider à parler.

- Mais bon sang ! Qu'attendez-vous de moi à la fin ? Hurla Hermione à plein poumon.

Elle ne put se retenir de pleurer. Sa vue était brouillée par l'eau salée qui se mêlait au sang.

- Bien, vous voulez me pousser à bout, mais ça ne marchera pas. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je suis innocente. J'imagine que vous ricanez intérieurement, vous demandant ce que j'ai pu encore bien inventer, mais c'est vous qui m'avez mis la puce à l'oreille. La drogue... faite la analyser par Rogue... Ils m'ont fait subir un lavage de cerveau... Une fois ma dose prise, j'étais comme inconsciente. Le lendemain, j'avais des trous de mémoire...

Elle fit une pause. Parler lui faisait mal à la gorge. Elle ramassa le gobelet d'eau à côté d'elle et but les quelques gouttes qui restaient.

- Et c'est là qu'a commencé mon changement de comportement. J'ai eu des idées extrémistes et le pire, c'est que je ne m'en rendais pas compte, je trouvais ça normal. Mon année scolaire s'est mal terminé avec les autres gryffondor. Une fois mon diplôme en main, j'ai disparu dans le Londres moldu. Malefoy junior m'avait trouvé un squatt où loger, en attendant que Voldemort me reçoive.

Hermione s'arrêta à nouveau. Pourquoi McGonagall n'avait-elle aucune réaction ?

- Je vais vous dire où se cache Voldemort... Il a rendu incartable son manoir, et je suis une des gardiens du secret. Il se trouve près du cimetière de Glasgow, en périphérie de la vieille ville. Il est entouré des Malefoy, Rodulphus Lestrange, et quelques autres dont les noms m'échappent. Le reste de la troupe est en poste dans une planque à deux pas du ministère. Ils attendent Halloween pour attaquer... Mais peut-être est-ce déjà passé...

Elle s'interrompit une dernière fois, la fureur et la rage s'emparant d'elle violemment.

- Je viens de vous dire tout ce que vous vouliez ! J'ai cédé, vous avez gagné Minerva... Vous avez vaincu, mis à terre le bras droit de Voldemort, vous, celui de Dumbledore ! JE passe de votre côté, vous devriez vous réjouir ! Je vous ai donné toutes les informations ! Où est le traitement de faveur que vous m'aviez promis ?

Les larmes de honte coulaient sur son visage à torrent. Elle n'avait plus de fierté, plus d'amour propre. Elle avait été trahie par tous, seul un désir profond de vengeance l'habitait. Les mangemorts allaient tous payé, et Les Malefoy, s'ils étaient encore de ce monde. Et après, tout ceux qui l'avaient abandonnée à son sort en subiraient les conséquences.

McGonagall sortit sa baguette et l'agita négligemment. Un verre d'eau bien fraîche apparut devant Hermione. Cette dernière s'en saisit et en but la quasi totalité. Cependant, Minerva n'ajouta rien et franchit le pas de la porte du cachot.

La jeune femme fut horrifiée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- MINERVA ! Vous m'avez menti ! Vous deviez m'aider ! FOUTUE CATAIN DE L'ENFER ! Tu me le paiera !

Elle attrapa son verre d'eau et l'envoya contre un mur opposé où il se brisa. Elle se coucha en boule sur le sol, et compta les fissures du mur, ne voulant s'endormir, préférant concocter un plan pour s'évader de sa prison et surtout, échapper à sa geôlière.

En attendant le dernier chap, qui viendra bientôt, n'hésitez pas à laisser la petite réponse qui fait plaisir !

Bisous,

Link9


	8. De l'obscurité à la lumière

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai un petit pincement au coeur, comme à chaque fois que je m'apprête à publier une fin. Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic, tellement que j'écris une suite.

Titus de mystique : Merci d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'au bout. Ravie qu'elle t'ait plu ! Bisous mon grand, et à bientôt !

Le saut de l'ange : Merci pour ta review. Je compte en faire d'autre dans le même style, soit en solo, soit avec Olympe Maxime. Bisous et bonne lecture !

Jwulee : Mon cher elfe (mdr), merci pour ta review. J'attend la fin de ta fic à toi, tu sais ! Mdr Bonne lecture et gros bisous.

Olympe Maxime : lol La review qui déchire... mdr Allez, gros bisous cocotte, et à plus sur msn !

Miliem : Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... et peut-être une suite ! Mdr Allez, gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Tyto27 : Voilà la suite, un peu lente, mais elle arrive. Merci de ta review, bonne lecture et gros bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : De l'obscurité à la lumière **

"Granger !"

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur. Elle s'était finalement endormie, malgré tous ses efforts pour rester éveillée. Ses cauchemars avaient été horribles, inhumains, tout comme ce qu'elle avait fait subir à ses ennemis d'un temps, inhumains comme elle.

"Ca fait trois fois que je vous appelle !"

La voix froide de McGonagall résonnait dans le cachot. L'écho la rendait, à cause des murs glacés, presque métallique.

"Bonjour professeur..." murmura-t-elle, avec un demi sourire. "Heureuse de vous entendre à nouveau..."

"N'essayez pas de jouer la bonne amie avec moi Granger, cela ne marche pas."

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Elle était perdue. Elle avait la mauvaise impression qu'elle ne sortirait pas vivante de cet endroit sordide.

"J'ai pris le soin de vérifier les informations que vous nous avez fournies la dernière fois. Ce sont des tuyaux crevés..."

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était impossible ! Elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait.

"Vous pensiez me berner, Granger ?" Demanda McGonagall en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

"Absolument pas professeur ! Tout ce que je vous ai raconté est vrai !" S'offusqua-t-elle.

"Arrêtez ce petit jeu et soyez franche !"

"Mais je ne vous mens pas ! Utilisez donc du veritaserum !" Cria la jeune femme.

"J'ai déjà envisagé cette possibilité... Mais Severus m'a affirmé qu'il était possible de combattre cette potion, si on a la faculté de vaincre l'imperium, ce qui est votre cas, me semble-t-il."

"Oui..." murmura Hermione.

"Alors ma position reste la même. Vous prêchez la vérité pour gagner la liberté. Et une fois cela fait, vous essayerez de nous tuer jusqu'au dernier, je suppose..."

"Pas du tout professeur ! A croire que vous n'avez pas écouté un mot de ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois !"

"Ah oui, la manipulation sous l'effet de la drogue, la conspiration, vous en victime innocente... Très belle histoire, avec beaucoup d'imagination. Pas de chance pour vous, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie... Il en faut plus pour me convaincre", répliqua durement Minerva.

Hermione n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Elle avait perdu la partie. Minerva avait eu tous les renseignements qu'elle voulait, elle avait obtenue son abjuration, et maintenant, elle aurait ou sa folie ou sa mort. Reste à savoir ce qu'Hermione préférait...

"Vous attendez quoi de moi ?" Demanda l'ancienne préfète du bout des lèvres.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit. La vérité sur Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Après, j'aviserai..."

"Mais je suis déjà passée à table. Je ne sais rien de plus..." gémit Hermione.

"C'est erroné et insuffisant ! J'attends mieux de vous Granger..."

"Auparavant, il vous suffisait de me regarder dans les yeux pour savoir ce que je pensais... Si vous pouviez le faire, vous verrez que je vous dis la vérité..."

McGonagall ricana.

"Vous devenez pathétique, Hermione... C'est ridicule... Vous n'avez plus onze ans, mais vingt deux, si je ne m'abuse."

"Minerva... s'il vous plaît... gémit la jeune femme. J'implore votre aide. Dumbledore a aidé le professeur Rogue, faites en autant pour moi, je vous en supplie !"

"Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, Granger. Vous êtes une comédienne hors paire, et vous venez une fois de plus de le prouver."

Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

"MAIS JE NE TE MENS PAS !"

Minerva haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

"As-tu analysé la poudre ? As-tu vu les ravages qu'elle fait dans l'organisme, dans l'esprit ? As-tu remarqué qu'elle te rendait aussi manipulable qu'un pantin de bois ?"

Elle se tut un instant, pour reprendre son souffle.

"Pourtant, tu as vu ce en quoi elle m'a transformé. Penses-tu vraiment, crois-tu au plus profond de toi, que je suis un tel monstre ? Toi qui m'a connu enfant, adolescente, es-tu sûre qu'au fond de moi sommeil un créature vile, qui assassine sans distinction femme, enfant, sorcier, moldu ?"

"Justement Hermione, j'en viens souvent à me demander si je vous ai vraiment connu..." répondit sèchement McGonagall. "La jeune femme que je croyais connaître était quelqu'un de bon, d'intelligent, de lucide, qui préférait réfléchir avant d'agir."

"Mais je suis cette personne, Minerva !"

"Non. Si cela avait été le cas, vous seriez venue me voir pour vous soulager, plutôt que de sombrer dans la drogue..."

"C'est une erreur de jeunesse !" Coupa Hermione. "Qui n'en fait pas ?"

Le professeur se mit à rire.

"Une erreur de jeunesse ? Des centaines de morts, vous appelez ça une erreur de jeunesse ?"

L'ancienne préfète se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

"Que puis-je te dire pour te prouver que j'ai repris mes esprits, que l'ancienne Hermione est de retour ? Te dire mes sentiments ?"

Minerva l'observa un instant.

"Je vais vous observer quelques temps, et si mes conclusions sont celles que j'attends, je reconsidérerai la situation. Dans le cas contraire..."

La directrice laissa sa phrase en suspend et Hermione frissonna. Elle s'attendait au pire.

"Ca me va…" finit-elle par murmurer.

"A bientôt, Granger."

McGonagall quitta rapidement le cachot. Hermione se roula en boule contre le mur. Elle touchait le fond. Elle savait que jamais elle ne quitterait cet endroit, ces chaînes. Elle préférait mourir, que de donner le plaisir à l'ordre du phénix de la voir devenir folle.

Dans un geste désespéré, elle prit de l'élan, et fracassa sa tête contre le mur de pierre. La douleur lui déchira l'esprit, la chair. Ce fut comme une vague qui l'emporta. Elle hurla avant de tomber inconsciente, n'entendant pas la porte du cachot s'ouvrir pour la dernière fois.

"Hermione ? Vous m'entendez ?"

La jeune femme n'arriva pas à ouvrir les yeux. La voix anormalement douce de McGonagall taquinait ses tympans, mais le mal de crâne qu'elle avait l'empêchait de comprendre les mots, les phrases que prononçait la directrice adjointe.

"Je vais vous aider à vous asseoir."

Guidée par son ancien professeur, Hermione posa ses mains sur le sol et redressa lentement son buste. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'entendait-elle pas le bruit de chaîne ? Elle bougea ses poignets et soupira. Elle avait été détachée. Pourquoi ?

"Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je dis, Hermione ?"

L'ancienne gryffondor acquiesça au bout de quelques minutes. Son cerveau se mettait en marche, et cela prenait plus de temps que d'habitude.

"Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?" demanda doucement McGonagall en faisant boire une potion à son ancienne élève.

"Je… je veux mourir… Vous allez me laisser croupir dans cet endroit, alors…"

"Non, rassurez-vous", coupa McGonagall. "Je vous soigne, et je vous sors de là…"

Hermione se mit à pleurer. Cela lui faisait mal, mais elle devait évacuer toute la tension accumuler pendant son enfermement.

"Vous me mentez encore, professeur…. Pourtant, vous n'avez aucune raison…"

"Non Hermione, je vous dis la stricte vérité. Albus nous attend dehors. Mais vous, êtes-vous prête à sortir ?"

Hermione n'avait pas réfléchi à cela. Sortir en temps que mangemort, cela lui était facile. Mais quitter cette pièce pour intégrer l'ordre du phénix, après tout ce qu'elle avait commis était autre chose. Elle allait faire face à ceux qu'elle avait affronté pendant des années. Allaient-ils lui pardonner ? Non, il ne faut pas se leurrer.

"Je… je ne sais pas… J'ai fait des choses… ils ne me pardonneront pas…"

"Sauf si vous leur expliquez, Hermione. Vous avez passé ses dernières années renfermée sur vous-même, gâchant vos possibilités, vos amitiés, vos raisons de vivre. Il est temps de vous reprendre en main, de vous ouvrir aux autres, de parler, de vous confier."

"C'est au dessus de mes force…" gémit la jeune femme.

"Vous vous sous estimez. Vous y arriverez, j'en suis convaincue. Cela prendra du temps, mais vous en êtes capable."

"Mais eux ? Auront-ils envie de m'écouter ?"

"A eux aussi, il leur faudra du temps. Mais ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte. N'hésitez pas…"

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et posa sur son ancien professeur un regard étonné.

"Il y a des choses immuables, Hermione. Dans le temps, j'étais là pour vous, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, et cela reste valable maintenant. Souvenez-vous en."

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… Après ce qu'il s'est passé… dans ce cachot…"

"Je vois. Comprenez que… ce que j'ai fait… Je ne le voulais pas. Dumbledore voulait que cela soit moi, car je vous connais. Je suis consciente que je vous ai en partie détruite, et si vous ne me le pardonnez pas, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur…"

"Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi avez-vous joué avec moi ? Vous m'avez rendue folle…"

"Je sais Hermione, je sais… Mais c'était la seule solution… Cette…méthode a déjà été utilisée plus d'une fois, et elle a fait ses preuves. Cependant, je n'aurai jamais imaginé la pratiquer sur vous…"

Hermione se recoucha sur le sol et contempla le plafond. Elle avait la nausée et ne pouvait bouger. Une rancœur intense l'habitait. Mais elle savait qu'elle serait éphémère pour la plupart des membres de l'ordre. En revanche, pour Dumbledore, et surtout Minerva, l'ardoise ne serait pas effacée de si tôt.

"Je vous en veux…" finit-elle par dire.

"Et c'est normal…" répondit doucement McGonagall.

"Je vous respectais, je vous admirais. Vous étiez mon mentor. Et ce que vous avez fait…"

"Etait pour votre bien, vous vous en rendrez compte, j'en suis sure."

"Je vous aimais…" murmura la jeune femme.

"Moi aussi…"

Elles se turent un instant, ne sachant que dire après cela.

"Plus rien n'est possible maintenant…" finit par murmurer Hermione.

"Excusez-moi ?"

"Entre nous…"

"C'est probable…Mais on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve."

"Il y a trop de chemin à parcourir… Nous redécouvrir, se pardonner, et je ne suis pas prête à cela… J'ai tout gâché…"

"Oui et non, vous étiez jeune. L'important maintenant est que vous ayez pris conscience de votre erreur. Je ne dis pas que vous allez reprendre votre vie là où vous l'avez arrêté. Vous devrez vivre avec votre passé de mangemort. Ca sera dur, mais je serai là pour vous épauler. Vous ne serez plus seule, je vous le promets."

Hermione sécha ses larmes.

"Et si nous sortions de cet endroit ? Un bain chaud vous attend, ainsi qu'un lit confortable."

Hermione tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour la porter.

"Je vais vous aider à marcher…"

Minerva passa son bras sous l'épaule de la jeune femme et commença à avancer vers la porte. Quand elle fut ouverte, la lumière aveugla Hermione qui gémit de douleur. Elle porta sa main à ses yeux et s'appuya plus fortement sur Minerva. Elle mit quelques minutes à s'habituer à la luminosité. Une fois cela fait, elle jeta un dernier regard au cachot et ferma la porte.

* * *

Merci à Tous mes revieweurs, et à ceux qui ont lu cette fic sans laisser de petits mots. Si vous voulez que je publie la suite, laissez moi un petite review en me l'indiquant !

Bisous, et à bientôt,

Link9


End file.
